Love is Light Torch
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: 'Cinta akan saling menerangi satu sama lain, tanpa ada alasan apapun, dibaliknya'


Love is Light Torch

Author : Dhea

Cast :

- Kim Hyoyeon ( Girls' Generation )

- Oh Sehun ( E.X.O'K )

Genre : Scream Heart || Love || Life

Rating : General [ +6th ]

Length : Oneshoot

Sumary :

_ '__Cinta akan saling menerangi satu sama lain, tanpa ada alasan apapun, dibaliknya'_

**_~Senyummu bagaikan musim semi, yang menyinari dunia~_**

**_~Yang membuat ku bermimpi lagi~_**

Kim Hyoyeon, itu namaku. Menurutku sendiri, aku adalah gadis yang lemah dan pemalu. Bahkan, aku tak bisa menguatkan hatiku saat melihat senyum yang indah menerpaku.

Sore ini, aku berencana akan berkunjung ke rumah Hyeri teman sekolahku, sialnya rumah Hyeri bersampingan dengan rumah-nya, Oh Sehun. Pria yang membuatku bermimpi lagi untuk mencintai seseorang, walau mungkin tak mendapat balasan. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Kulihat rumah berhiaskan cat warna putih dan hitam, sunyi tak ada Sehun disana. Kuputuskan untuk langsung memasuki rumah Hyeri.

"Hyeri .. Oh, Ma Hyeri!" seru ku di depan rumah Hyeri.

"Wah! Hyoyeon, kau datang^^" sapanya sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kerumah itu lagi, pastinya rumah Oh Sehun.

"Hyoyeon, kau kenapa?" tanya Hyeri padaku

"Eh..Ah, tidak! Ayo masuk!" seruku memotong pembicaraan, walau tak sopan rasanya aku sebagai tamu yang meminta segera memasuki rumah Hyeri, dengan menaiki sepedaku.

**_~3 Hours Later~_**

"Hyeri, terima kasih ya! Kau sudah mengajari beberapa materi sejarah, aku pulang dulu ya!" pamitku dan langsung mengayuh sepeda ku cepat,

"Sama-sama, _Becarefull_!" teriaknya.

Seraya aku mengayuh sepeda, aku juga melihat detik-detik dimana aku akan meninggalkan kawasan itu, rumah itu masih sunyi. Namun, kali ini ada mobil _vios _berwarna putih yang mentereng disana, aku berpikir bila itu dirinya atau ayahnya mungkin. Tak apa jika aku tak bertemu dengannya, pasti esok masih ada waktu untuk menatapnya _intens_.

**_~Saat matahari berkilau cerah~_**

**_~Aku berjalan mengikutimu~_**

Paginya, matahari sudah menyapaku dari celah-celah jendelaku, seolah-olah mengatakan, _'Bangunlah, dan kau akan mendapat keajaiban hari ini,' _ menurut dengan sapaan matahari, aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

**_15 Minute Later_**

Setelah aku membersihkan diri, dan sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahku. Aku bergegas untuk pergi mengambil sepeda kayuhku, dan menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasa.

Perlahan dan aman, aku mengayuh sepedaku. Merasakan hembusan angin pagi, dan kilauan cerah dari matahari. Sesaat aku menyadari, dia –Oh Sehun– mengayuh sepedanya dari sisi yang berbeda, dan kini dia berada di depanku. Apakah ini yang dikatakan oleh sapaan matahari pagi ini? Berjalan dengan sepeda mengikutinya. Memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang tenang menikmati hari pagi. Enggan aku tuk melaluinya, aku ingin memperhatikannya disaat dia tak mengetahui itu.

**_Skip~_**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini aku dan Sehun sudah terpisah hanya karena kelas yang berlawanan arah. Sekarang kami saling membelakangi satu sama lain, mungkin bagi Sehun itu tak penting, dan tak ada gunanya untuk dipermasalahkan. Tapi, bagiku itu sangat menyakitkan. Tak bertemu dengannya berjam-jam hanya karena jam pelajaran, dan itu serasa membosankan.

Aku memasuki kelasku, masih sepi. Apakah aku bangun terlalu pagi? Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk biasaku, pojok dekat jendela itu jauh lebih tenang. Sesaat kelas sudah mulai ramai, bahkan semua murid di kelasku sudah datang.

"Kim Hyoyeon," sapa seseorang dan aku tau dia. Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun," sapa ku balik.

"Hehe, baiklah-baiklah wajahmu saat ini tak memungkin kita untuk bercanda, Kekekeke~ Bye Hyoyeon, aku akan ada dibelakangmu," lanjut Baekhyun, dan sama sekali tak aku respon, karena sudah membosankan bagi telingaku mendengarkan kata-kata mutiara yang hancur dari seorang, Byun Baekhyun.

**_~Suatu saat aku berjalan di depanmu~_**

**_~Lalu melihat kebelakang~_**

**_~Ku temukan wajah yang menatapku, begitu menyilaukan mata~_**

KRING!

Akhirnya, saat-saat bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Waktu istirahatlah, kemungkinan besar kami akan bertemu, tapi kali ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan karena banyak tugas menyulitkan yang menantiku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku, menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke perpustakaan. Aku merasakan seseorang menatapku. Aku berhenti dalam sekejap, dan melihat kebelakang, dan pandangan kami bertemu, ya aku dan Oh Sehun. Aku mendapati Sehun, juga menghentikan langkahnya saat melihatku menatapnya balik, mata itu dia melihatku dari belakang, kenapa mata itu begitu terang? Seperti banyak keistimewaan disana.

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan tatapanku, dan melanjutkan langkah ku dengan rasa samar-samar jika, Sehun menertawakan ku karena sikapku. Jujur! Aku ingin membuka percakapan yang pertama kali dengannya. Tapi, apakah itu mungkin bagiku? Gadis lemah dan pemalu sepertiku? Mungkin tidak.

**_~Ku dengar suara, musim semi datang~_**

**_~Aku menyusuri bunga bermekaran, berdiri di tengah taman~_**

**_~Dan bertemu denganmu~_**

Sepulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan sepedaku sebentar, menikmati hari pertama musim semi. Sepanjang jalan, banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran, indah bukan?

Ku letakkan sepedaku di tempat parkir taman, dan aku mulai melangkah menuju jalan setapak. Aku menatap langit biru, burung-burung berterbangan. Sesaat aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku bertemu dengannya Oh Sehun, kami berhadapan.

"Hallo, Kim Hyoyeon," sapanya dengan senyum disana, aku hanya tersenyum miris dan memberi hormat dengan menundukkan padan 90o

"Kau mau berjalan denganku?" ajaknya

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi semuanya, mungkin sekarang Sehun berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis bisu yang tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun padanya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, dan menggenggam tanganku.

Sungguh aku tak percaya, benarkah ini? Dia menggenggam tanganku, atau ini hanya halusinasi yang disebabkan keindahan musim semi? Entahlah, aku akan menikmatinya, walau tak ada sepatah katapun yang ku katakan. Aku memang lemah.

**_~Aku selalu menunggu cinta yang seindah langit~_**

**_~Di persembahkan untukku~_**

Aku benar-benar memohon, hari itu terulang lagi dimana aku dan dia –Oh Sehun- berjalan bersama menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

_'__Bagaimana bisa aku begitu mencintaimu, Oh Sehun?'_ batinku, dan dalam batinku lah aku selalu berteriak, _'aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun'_. 

Kalau misalnya, kau tak mencintaiku tak apa, itu tak akan menjadi beban dalam hidupku, tapi dalam hatiku terus berharap ada keajaiban, dimana cinta itu di persembahkan untukku. Cintamu Oh Sehun. Aku akan selalu menunggunya.

**_~Musim-musim terus berganti~_**

**_~Berulang seperti sebuah rahasia~_**

**_~Ketika musim hujan di musim panas datang~_**

**_~Aku berjalan memandang pelangi~_**

Siang ini, kota ini sedang dirundu hujan walau sedikit sinar berkilau dari matahari, dan itu membuat langit begitu indah bersama pelangi disana. Aku tersenyum, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan sekolah ini, dan sepedaku disana, -ya aku meninggalkannya bermaksud ingin memandangi langit indah dengan payung diatasnya.

Selang di perjalanan, aku selalu menikmati saat-saat itu. Saat langit memberikan keindahan yang tak henti-hentinya. Seperdetik kemudian, tangan ini terasa hangat. Membuat ku yang hampir terkapar karena dingin-nya cuaca hujan di tengan panas ini, menjadi nyaman. Aku menatap seseorang yang mengenggam tanganku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang selalu mencuri perhatian dariku.

"Kau kenapa tak naik sepeda saja? Daripada kau kedinginan begini, bahkan kau tetap saja percuma membawa payung tapi, rambutmu tetap basah terkena tetesan air?" tanya Sehun padaku, kata-kata itu sungguh indah menumbuhkan rasa perhatian disana.

"Tidak, aku ingi menikmati air hujan dan keindahan pelangi bersamaan!" seru ku, dan kali ini benar, pertama kalinya aku berbicara pada Sehun. Lagi dan (lagi) Sehun memberikan senyum mautnya itu padaku.

"Baiklah, aku setuju padamu," ucapnya

"Terima kasih, tapi kau terkena tetesan air hujan sekarang. Lebih baik kau pakai payung ku saja!" saranku, dan memberikan payung ku padanya.

"Tak usah, kau pakai saja!" serunya

"Tidak! Kalau kau sakit nanti aku yang disalahkan," elakku, dan dia tersenyum

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau payung ini pakai berdua saja!" sarannya dan dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya, dan sedetik kemudian kami slaing berdampingan dengan Sehun yang membawa payung itu,

Sehun merangkulku, dia seperti menghindarkan ku dari tetesan air hujan. Bagaikan air hujan itu adalah api yang menetes dan tetesannya itu bisa membunuh, dan Sehun menghindarkan itu agar tak mengenaiku.

**_~Kami berjalan bersama-sama~_**

**_~Menembus dinginnya air hujan, dan menatap pelangi indah besama~_**

**_~Kedua tangan kami memberikan kehangatan~_**

"Kim Hyo-yeon," kudengar Sehun mengeja namaku, aku menatapnya.

Mata kami bertemu, "Kim Hyoyeon, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Akan kah mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya-nya dengan polos, aku hanya diam tak bergeming. Berpikir akan kah ini benar dan nyata? Dia menyukaiku?

Aku menatapnya lagi, untuk meminta kepastian,

"Kim Hyoyeon, aku cinta padamu," terang nya lagi,

San seperdetik kemudian aku memeluknya. Aku menangis dipelukannya. Hangat itu yang kurasakan,

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan menatap Sehun,"Oh Sehun, aku juga menyukaimu! Bahkan, aku tak mempunyai alasan untuk menyukaimu!" terang ku juga.

Sehun menatapku, dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi satu untuk selamanya untukmu, aku berjanji akan menjagamu suatu saat nanti! Bahkan, aku berjanji akan selalu berada didekatmu sampai ajal memisahkan kita!" seru Sehun dan itu cukup membuat aku semakin mencintainya.

Aku memeluknya lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kim Hyoyeon!" balas Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepala ku lembut.

**_~Kamu menjadi cahaya penerang untukku sekarang~_**

**_~Dan selamanya~_**

**-Kkeut-**

Review please!

Thank's For reading, dont be a silent readers


End file.
